


Like It Was Yesterday

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80





	Like It Was Yesterday

You look up at the blue sky and smile. It was so peacefully quiet. You remember your first date with him like it was yesterday. Your palms were sweaty and you couldn’t catch your breath. Then he appeared out of nowhere. You were amazed at how beautiful he looked in his olive green uniform. His eyes were like two glowing sapphires. He took your hand and pressed his lips gently to it. You blushed at the chivalrous gesture. He took you into town for some dancing. He was so graceful and you felt like a princess in his arms as you swayed to the music. It was the most magical moment of your life.

Later that night you went back to your house. You sat on the couch and talked for hours. He picked up your guitar and played for you. He sang your favorite songs, his velvety voice like that of an angel. You shared your first kiss that night. In that moment you knew he was the one.

A few months later you remember the dreadful feeling when he told you he was going off to war. No! Not your James, this couldn’t be happening! You cried as he took you into his arms. He calmed you down, telling you he needed you to be strong. It was then that he asked you to marry him. You were married a few days later. Even though you knew he was going off to fight in the war, it was still the happiest day of your life. The day before he was to leave you spent doing everything he wanted to do. That night you promised to wait for him, that you would be there when he returned.

That was over a year ago. The tears ran down your cheeks as you brushed your hand over his cold tombstone. You pressed your lips to the stone as you laid the flowers down on his grave. 

“Oh my darling I miss you so. I’m trying to be brave like you asked, but it’s so hard. I need you James, I’d give anything to have you back here with me. But I know I have to be strong. I’ll make you proud” you wipe the tears from your eyes and look up towards the heavens smiling “I look back everyday on the memories we made James. I remember everything just like it was yesterday.”


End file.
